The Stabbing
by MusicMeansEverything
Summary: A young girl collapses outside the ED, will Tom be able to save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

Tom walked out of the busy hospital with his coffee. He had been desperate for this break and this coffee all morning. It had been one of the busiest mornings he could remember. There had been a pile up on the motorway and St James' couldn't take all the patients so the majority of them had come to Holby. There had been a massive fight in the waiting room where he had been hit trying to get the other patients who weren't involved in the bust up to safety. His nose was still tender and he was still wishing he hadn't gotten involved. But that was him. He loved helping people and if people needed him to help them he couldn't just sit and watch. He looked towards the entrance of the car park and was wishing he was walking out of those gates when he noticed a young girl staggering through them. He looked at her, trying to work out what was wrong with her. Was she drunk? She was slowing down. She leant against some railings. Then she slumped to the floor.

He ran over to her, his coffee dropped and lying abandoned on the floor. She was barely conscious and her eyes were flickering. "What's happened?" he asked her. "Come on, talk to me!"

"She-she-stabbed me" the girl stammered looking terrified. She was talking in a voice barely louder than a whisper. Tom looked at her and saw blood spreading across her top. He immediately pressed on the wound to try and stop the blood from flowing.

"It's going to be ok" Tom reassured her. "Just stay calm. What's your name?"

"E-Eve"

"Ok Eve, my name's Tom Kent and I'm a doctor here. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen." Her eyes flickered once again and she began to lose consciousness.

"Stay awake Eve. It's really important you don't close your eyes!" He scooped her up in his arms and noticed she was floppy and practically unresponsive. "Eve can you tell me your second name? What's your surname Eve?" She didn't answer but lay in his arms perfectly still. He almost ran into the ED and shouted at the first person he saw. "Lenny! Lenny! I need you here now!"

"What happend Tom?"

"I just found her in the carpark. She's got a stab wound to the lower abdomen. Her name's Eve and she's fifteen years old but that's all I could get from her before she collapsed."

"Well, take her into resus."

Tom carried her into resus and lay her on a bed. She was now pale and limp and didn't look well at all. They hooked her up to some machines, put in a drip, kept pressure on the wound and gave her some morphine to help with the pain. There was suddenly a beeping noise and Tom and Lenny looked at each other in horror. They lowered the head of the bed so she was lying flat on her back. They ripped her top and started chest compressions. Lenny ran to the door and shouted "Can we have some help here please?" Dylan Keogh ran in and started to charge the defibrillator. Lenny used the Ambu bag while Tom carried on the CPR. "Stand clear" said Dylan. Tom and Lenny both moved back. "Shocking!" He shocked Eve and she reacted by jolting and hitting the bed like a rag doll. Tom carried on chest compressions and Lenny put the Ambu bag back on her. "Charging" Dylan said. "Wait!" said Tom. "There's a pulse!" They put an oxygen mask on her and removed the pads from the defibrillator. "Can you squeeze my fingers Eve?" asked Tom gently. There was a feeble response. "Ok, good girl." he said. "She's responsive"he said. "Not brilliant but it's a start."

It was a few hours before Eve's eyes flickered open once again. She darted her eyes around the room and tried to sit up. Tom looked over at her and realised she was awake. He ran over to her. "Don't sit up," he said. "Lie back down, you've been seriously ill."

"Really?" Eve asked. She thought back and suddenly everything came flooding back, she could remember what had happened and how awful it had been. "Am I ok now?" she asked.

"Well, in my opinion, you're a very, very lucky girl. It might not seem like it at the moment but you had a very serious stab wound and you had to be resuscitated butyou're all patched up now. You're lucky to be alive. I've been waiting for you to wake up so we can find out who you are. We never found out your surname, you collapsed before I could find out."

"It was you that found me?"

"Yes, it was"

"Well, thank you"

There was then an awkward pause, only for about a second but it was there.

"So your surname?"

"It's Stone."

"Ok, have you got your parent's number?"

"Erm, I don't have any parents so you'll have to phone my social worker. I have her number though."

"I'm very sorry," said Tom, feeling guilty he hadn't thought about that possibility.

Eve took some paper off Tom and wrote down her social worker's number.

"Am I going to have to talk to the police?"

"You are, but only when you feel well enough. They're waiting for you outside."

"Oh, ok."

"Do you know who did it?"

"Yes, I do. She used to be my friend. She just came up to me and... stabbed me. I don't know why she did it. It was completely random. We don't even talk anymore. She was horrible but I never saw it, and now look where she's got me!"

"Well, you are going to have to tell the police it was her."

"I will. Can I do it now? To get it over and done with. I want to forget it ever happened."

"Sure, I'll fetch them for you now. I'll go and phone your social worker after that and then I'll be back. A nurse will keep an eye on you if that's ok? If you need to talk or anything, you know where I am"

Eve nodded and Tom walked towards the door, giving her a reassuring smile as he went. Eve smiled back and took a deep breath, just as the police officers opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The police officers could tell straight away that Eve was nervous. She was stammering and jumbling up her words.

"It's ok to be scared," said one of the officers, who had introduced himself as Nathan. "You're not in the wrong. Just try and tell us what happened as best as you can." This case had quite upset him. He was young, newly qualified, and this girl was not much younger than him. She didn't deserve this, not at her age. His colleague, Adam, gave Eve a reassuring nod and leant forward slightly in his chair, showing he as ready to listen.

"We can leave this until you're feeling better," Nathan said, looking concerned. "But we do need to know the name of the girl that did this to you."

"Her name's Cassie Barton."

Nathan wrote some notes in his notebook and then looked back up at Eve."Do you know why she did this to you? Have you had an arguement or anything like that?"

"It's like I told Doctor Kent, it was random."

"I think it's best if we leave you now," said Adam. "It's a bit too soon to be talking to you. I hope you get better soon and we'll be in touch with you if that's ok?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you."

"It's ok, we'll leave you to rest now."

The police officers left and Eve breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to talk about it yet. She wanted to block everything out, forget everything that had happened, but she couldn't, there was a voice at the back of her mind, niggling away, reminding her that just a few hours ago, she had nearly died and it was all because of someone she thought she had known. A tear leaked from her eye and ran down her cheek. She wiped it away, angry at herself for crying, but she couldn't help it.

"Your social worker's on her- what's wrong?" Tom asked, walking over to Eve. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't hide the fact she'd been crying. Tom sat beside her on the bed and looked at her, his face full of concern.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Eve said, wiping her eyes again, making sure not even a trace of a tear was left.

"You know, you don't have to be strong, you can let yourself be upset, you've had an awful day and it's ok to cry," Tom said gently, as Eve looked up at him.

"I know, it's just..."

"Have you spoken to the police?" asked Tom, hoping they'd finished speaking to her for the day.

"Yeah, they said they'd come and talk to me when I was feeling better."

"Well, that's good. You don't have to talk about it again for the rest of the day."

Eve and Tom looked at each other for a second. It wasn't awkward this time, now they sort of knew each other, now Tom had shown what he was like, how kind and caring he was, she felt calm and reassured.


	3. Chapter 3

Eve had been persuading Janet for twenty five minutes that she was fine and no longer in danger.

"Eve really is ok now," Tom butted in. "But she has been very ill so I would advise that she gets some rest."

"Yes-yes, I quite agree," said Janet, then, completely contradicting herself she said, "Well, are you in trouble with the police?"

"No! I'm the one that's been stabbed!"

"You do get yourself into some sticky situations, Eve," said Janet, shaking her head and sighing.

"To be fair Janet," said Tom. "Eve didn't mean to get stabbed."

Eve smirked at Tom and rolled her eyes. Tom smiled back and offered Janet a cup of tea.

"Hmm, well Eve, what do you think? Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine, I'll just sleep anyway."

"Well ok," said Janet, hesitantly.

"Linda," called Tom. "Would you mind taking Janet for a cup of tea?"

"Yeah, that's fine," nodded Linda. "Would you like to follow me?"

Janet left the room while Eve mouthed 'thank you' at Tom. "She's so protective," she moaned.

"She cares," said Tom, just as a beeping noise came from his pocket. "I'm really sorry," said Tom, "but I've been paged. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Ok, that's fine," said Eve.

"Rest," said Tom, in a stern but gentle voice at the same time.

Eve closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly, not realising what was about to happen.  



	4. Chapter 4

As the doors opened Eve stirred in her sleep. She was already restless, she had been repeating the nightmare of the stabbing over and over in her sleep. She opened her eyes and jumped, startled to notice someone standing next to her. Someone that wasn't Dr Kent, Janet or a nurse-it was Cassie!

"C-Cassie?" Eve stammered, "What are you doing here?"

"Suprised to see me?" Cassie replied, anger in her face.

"Well, when you stabbed me only a few hours ago, I am a bit suprised to be honest."

"Who've you told?" Cassie asked, turning vicious in a second. "Have you told the police?" Cassie stared at Eve, her eyes boring into her.

"N-no," Eve replied, but the slight hesitation gave her awy.

"How could you!" Cassie screamed.

"You stabbed me!" Ebe shouted back. "What did you expect me to do? You could have killed me!"

"It's a shame I didn't!" Cassie yelled.

Tom was walking up the corridor, back to check on Eve. He heard the shouting. 'Someone's having quite a domestic' he thought, when suddenly he realised it was coming from where Eve was supposed to be sleeping. Once again he looked around for who was closest and once again it was Lenny. "Can you get security mate?" Tom called as he rushed to Eve. He could just sense something wasn't right.

He burst into her room and saw her Another girl, looked the same age as Eve. But she wasn't wishing her well, she was hitting her, pulling her hair. The drain in Eve's side had come out and blood was dripping onto the floor. Tom took in the scene and was just about to react when two security gaurds ran in behind him, dragged the girl off Eve and pulled her from the room. Eve lay and cried. Tom attatched a new drain and sent Lenny to get the cleaner. He sat on the bed again, next to Eve, and without a word she put her head on his shoulder and wept. She hugged Tom and even though he knew he shouldn't, he hugged her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Janet was in uproar. "How did she get in? Why wasn't she stopped?" she asked Tom for the hundreth time.

Tom for the hundreth time answered, "We can't stop people coming into the department, she didn't go to reception so we didn't know she was here, we are very sorry but, there was nothing we could do."

"Well..." and Janet carried on her rant. Tom was at his wits end, all Eve wanted to do was forget it had happened, she had said this many times, but Janet would not let it lie, she was continuously asking Eve questions about what had happened.

"Janet, I think it's time you stepped outside for a while and calmed yourself down," Tom told her when he couldn't take anymore, and by the looks of things, neither could Eve. Janet left the room, still muttering to herself and tutting. Tom could understand her anger, it should never have happened, but she certainly wasn't helping Eve.

"Are you ok?" Tom asked.

Eve nodded and smiled weakly. "Yes thanks."

"I'm so sorry Eve, this should never have happened."

"It's fine, the police have got her now. And to be fair you have saved me three times today. You saved me in the car park, you resuscitated me and 96then you got security when Cassie was most likely going to finish me off. I'm sure I can forgive you. And anyway it's not your fault."

"The police want to talk to you but I've told them you're not well enough and it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"But I'm ok, honest."

"I know you are, but at least you don't have to talk to them today."

"Thank you."

All of a sudden Linda burst into the room. "Tom you're needed. Major RTC with multiple casualties."

"I'm on it. Eve I've got to go now but I'm going to send another doctor in to keep an eye on you."

"Ok, thank you for everything."

Tom left the room and a few moments later another doctor walked in. "Hi, I'm Doctor Lyons," he said.

"Hi, I'm Eve."

"I know, I helped bring you back to life earlier," he said, laughing.

"Thank you," Eve said again. Everyone seemed to have saved her life today.

"Doctor Kent might be a while so we're gonna have to get to know each other. I tried to rescue you, trust me it was either me or Doctor Keogh and he's hardly the most sociable of people." Eve laughed. "So, on a serious note," Lenny asked, "Who is better looking-me or Doctor Kent?"  



	6. Chapter 6

Eve was finally going home. He'd been in hospital for a week and was ready to leave. She'd been on quite a nice ward and Dr Kent had been to see her a few times which was nice. As she walked into the carpark she spotted Tom having a coffee, just like he had been when he had found her. He smiled at her and waved, she waved back and called "thank you." Tom gave her a thumbs up and smiled once more.

Eve felt close to Tom. She didn't fancy him, although she did find him attractive, but she saw him as a hero and someone she looked up to.  
"Eve, are you planning on staying here or are you going to get into this car?" Janet asked.

Eve walked towards the car just as an ambulance sped into the A+E. A paramedic jumped out and shouted over to Tom, "Would you mind giving us a hand?" Tom looked down at his coffee and smiled to himself before dropping it into the bin next to him and running over to the ambulance.

"Ok, what have we got?" 


End file.
